CBR-GNE-21/A Beowulf
The Beowulf Apollo Fleet Type is a refurbished battlesuits from the First Gro-Nak War. The original Beowulf was commonly known was the best Gro-Nak battlearmour ever produced. History A high quality Gro-Nak battle armour that made an appearance near the end of the first Gro-Nak War. For its era it was an extremely advanced battlesuit, leading to the common belief that if the Gro-Nak had been able to go through with their plans to mass-produce the “Beosos”, the Gro-Nak would have won the war. The nickname comes from the Battle Armour’s name’s similarity to an ancient human play by the name “Beowulf”. Technical Data: The most noticeable point of its design is its similarity to human-made battlesuits. Strangely, from a casual glance one can even compare its design to the Vanguard units of today. This change in design was likely due to the exposure to human culture and mechanical designs, which influenced the designer to try new things. Strategically, the suit is designed to fit almost every role on the battlefield, though is aided by stealth for the most part. Featuring daggers for stealth attacks, the powerful Fuel-Rod Carbines for anti-armour, plasma swords for standard melee, and an extending plasma cannon for long-range combat. The Beowulf was the most feared Gro-Nak battle armour ever to be fielded. Usage: Only 100 Beowulf units were ever constructed, and as top-of-the-line models were given to 100 of the Gro-Nak Empire’s best aces. After the war, the remaining Beowulfs (at an estimated total of 90) were passed down in typical Gro-Nak tradition to their descendants. Most of these descendants appear to have retreated to the Gro-Nak Dyson Net, as they have a reported 83 Beowulf models. Ace pilot Hagado’Gihan apparently turned his Beowulf into a life-support system and melded himself to his machine, ensuring that he would live on to fight against humankind. Introduction to the Apollo Fleet Over a century later, at the battle at the Dyson Net, the Gro-Nak forces splintered, a mass majority of the population simply wanting to live in peace rather than to keep fighting humanity. This faction survived the conflict, and instantly became interested in Project Apollo once they learned of its existance. To aid it, these Gro-Nak gave the Apollo mission their best star charts, along with a squadron of 13 Beowulf units. These units were then refurbished by Corbenic Corperation to run on the same energy battery as the TAU Enforcer, as well as the ability to mount environmental packs. Custom Varients CBR-GNE-21/AA Beowulf Artora Custom Trivia * The Beowulf was the only Gro-Nak battlearmour in the Gro-Nak Archive that was not a re-imagining of a previous Gro-Nak battlearmour. * The rifle's of the Beowulf are a combination of the Carbine and Needler from halo. * The Beowulf actually gets its name from ads for the movie Beowulf. * After the re-imagining of the Gro-Nak battle armours, the Beowulf is oddly the only one that is still green (except for the Haro'Manol) * The Beowulf was actually added last-minute to Rebellion:Beyond the Flames to provide some diversity in battlesuits. Category:Rebellion Category:Battlesuit